1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a polyiphenylene sulfide resin (PPS) composition possessing improved impact properties and, more particularly, to a polyphenylene sulfide resin composition comprising a polyphenylene sulfide resin containing a non-blocked type polyfunctional isocyanate compound melt-kneaded therewith and at least one specific elastomer.
2. Related Art Statement
As polyphenylene sulfide resin compositions possessing improved impact properties, the following have heretofore been disclosed.
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 59-207921 discloses a composition comprising a blend of a polyphenylene sulfide resin, an .alpha.-olefin copolymer elastomer obtained by graft copolymerization of an unsaturated carboxylic acid, an anhydride thereof or a derivative of either of them, and an epoxy resin.
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) Nos. 58-1547 and 59-152953 disclose compositions comprising a polyphenylene sulfide resin and an ethylene-glycidyl methacrylate copolymer.
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 63-95265 discloses a composition comprising a polyphenylene sulfide resin and a polyisobutylene.
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 62-151460 discloses a composition obtained by adding an ethylene copolymer obtained from ethylene, an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated carboxylic acid alkyl ester and maleic anhydride to a polyphenylene sulfide.
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 63-161057 proposes a resin composition comprising a polyphenylene sulfide resin and a reaction product of a hydrogenated polymer of a diene with an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated carboxylic acid glycidyl ester, or a hydrogenated copolymer of a diene and an aromatic vinyl compound.
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 2-49062 proposes addition of an ionomer to PPS.
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 63-118369 proposes addition of a maleic acid-modified hydrogenated butadiene-styrene block copolymer to PPS.
Jap. Pat. Appln. Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 1-185366 proposes a composition comprising a glycidyl ester-modified hydrogenated butadiene-styrene block copolymer and PPS.
The compositions disclosed in the above references, however, do not possess sufficiently improved impact resistance.
In detail, as heretofore known, the molecular chains of polyphenylene sulfide resins are not sufficiently reactive, so that when a highly reactive rubber component such as a copolymer as disclosed in the above references or a highly reactive epoxy resin is blended with the PPS, the compatibility between the rubber component or the epoxy resin and the polyphenylene sulfide resin is insufficient. Therefore, a sufficient impact-resistance-improving effect cannot be obtained.